JUMBOmuffin
HELLO my friends from PokemontowerD this is your boy JUMBOmuffin, aka JUMBO aka Gumbo aka whatever else other nickname Cami and other people in towerD come up with for me XD. Anywho im just here to making this page to let you guys know some things about me. My name in real life is Jacob (not revealing last name lol) and im 19 years (just turned 19 June 22nd). I live in the United States in the state of Indiana. I graduated class of 2011 from Marion High School and I now go to a community college called Ivy tech. Yes its true I am a drummer and I used to be captain of the drumline at my high school. The instrument I played is called the quad toms or quads. If you don't know what they are or look like look them up on google.com. If you guys dont believe me I can show you a thing or two on tinychat when I get my new laptop with a webcam. My favorite pokemon as you guys can see is Infernape because hes just a freaking beast. I mean hes got the fighting moves and he's a fire type! We also have a lot in common seeing that im black (mixed with mexican) and when I get mad i tend to rage out a bit..kinda on the computer more than I do in real life though. My favorite food is CHICKEN and fish and my favorite color is orange. My good friends in towerD (just to name a few) are Cami, Megadragon, Shinysceptile rosa and Engun. My best friend and partner in crime on tinychat is Matthew10. I found out about xat.com from my first good friend in the PTDavatar chat megadragon. we always talked on there all the time and figured he can trust me to go the chat. I couldnt believe how awesome it was and how much crap you could do in it. Yes i'll admit I started out as a troll at first always spamming in ptdavatar chat and sometimes in xat.com. I started fights and enjoyed it to just be a troll. But I changed and I don't think I would ever want to revert back to that way since I have so many good friends now. I will still have some opinions on people yes but I only mean them in a truthful manner. So for all of you guys who STILL call me a troll...you can drop it...its been dealt with already and I dont think starting with something you can't finish won't solve anything. OK.....on to another subject about me. I originally started playing Pokemon Tower Defense and had lots of fun with it. Even when I came to xat.com i still played it. But overtime the game itself became boring and everyone stopped playing it. So my substitute is Minecraft but I don't really play that game that much either. So what I usually do is get on xat.com and chat it up...NO I WONT PLAY POKEFARM lol because i just dont need addicting games to play. Also one more thing before I end this page I just want to let you guys know that if pokemontowerD ever dies (which i dont think it will) I would appreciate it if you guys can all go to my chat on xat.com called xat.com/thisisthefreakingplace. Its dead right now unfortunatly and its mainly used to test my bot in. It basically has the same ruleset as towerD only pokefarm links are allowed and YOU CAN USE CAPS LOCK SINCE ITS A STUPID RULE TO ME lol!!! Me megadragon and matthew10 are main owners there so come and check us out if you feel like hanging there for a change. alright you guys stay flaming and awesome!